


Any Other Way

by Artsy_LaVerne



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: And how and why Branch acts the way he does, Any verse, But if you ignore that this technically works for anything, F/M, Hey lookie there an archive tag that has yet to be used, I woke up from an anxiety induced dream so y'all are getting a character study i wrote at 4AM, Mildly shallow fluff, Mostly just fluffy, Nothing explicit it just revolves entirely around their sexual relationship, Theres a line in there that implies my Human AU, This has to do with sex so dont read if you dont want that, Very lovey dovey character study, it's not that deep, kinda character study, to a degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_LaVerne/pseuds/Artsy_LaVerne
Summary: It was true, to a degree, that Poppy was very open about the private and intimate details of what went on within her bedroom from the moment she and Branch became an item.Branch, however, was the opposite. Both outside and inside the bedroom.





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> I really just couldn't sleep, my mind started wandering over these lovable idiots, and so I started to write it down. I'm not a writer by trade, this is just purely to make my internal ramblings public and little else. Additionally, if you follow me on Tumblr (ask-artsy-oncie) you've really probably heard all this before.

Branch was not the most confident in bed, that much was true.  
  
Sure, at any other time of day, he'd be able to verbally spar with Poppy with practiced ease, fully equipped with a smirk (one that sometimes made her weak in the knees) to match. Being able to was a necessity, it was what protected him from appearing exposed and vulnerable. He valued that, greatly, and, admittedly, enjoyed it.  
  
But what more can you protect when you're exposed and vulnerable from the get go?  
  
Being before the person who's opinion mattered to him, lacking any sort of clothing, and, in most cases, half his left leg. Not to mention the fact that he was so submissive in these situations by nature. It was outrageously intimidating for Branch, and Poppy more often than not caught his tail between his legs whenever she made any motion to turn things more intimate.  
  
It was never that he didn't want to - whenever that became true he had no problem finding his voice. No, it was when he desired her the most that it grew so difficult to function. It was a sickening concoction of nervousness and angst (however subdued over the regular course of life, tended to rear its ugly head at times like these) that he didn't deserve her. It also probably didn't help at all that he wasn't good at handling feelings. At all. No where was it ever written that Branch had spent his life handling his issues - from traumas to mundane problems - with grace and reason. He was a mess from start to finish. Poppy knew this, she accepted it, and did her best to help him open up, the same way he did his best to help ground her.  
  
This was just how he was, and she wouldn't have him any other way, because she wanted every aspect of him, good and bad, authentically. What he needed what a little push (or a big shove, but if the shove had to be too big, it most likely wasn't a good night to have sex in the first place.) and she was undoubtedly pushy in all the right ways. She was encouraging, lively, an undying firecracker of a partner and lover. She had no qualms about taking charge, what better way to release all the energy she constantly had pent up inside her? Plus, she took extreme satisfaction in being free to try new things at will to further their pleasure, something he rarely had the stamina to do on his own.  
  
So what if he whimpered and whined, and he scrunched up his face (adorably so, she'd add) or even got teary-eyed when things got intense during their sexual encounters?   
  
Poppy loved him, not despite it, but for it, because it was so, undoubtedly Branch.


End file.
